ENDING
by Park-Loeybee
Summary: Baekhyun tahu betul jika Chanyeol adalah seorang 'Player'. Namun satu kata sederhana 'Cinta' membuat otak pintarnya tak berjalan. "Aku tidak peduli seburuk apapun dirimu karena aku mencintaimu."-Baekhyun. "Kau akan menyesal karena sudah berani mencintaiku!"-Chanyeol. [CHANBAEK VERS] WARN: YAOI/BOYSLOVE/BL/BOYxBOY/GAY/ROMANCE/HURT/DRAMA/TYPOs. RnR...!


**ENDING**

.

.

.

 **[CHANBAEK VERS]**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Seperti biasa di jam istirahat semua murid mengahambur keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Sedangkan empat orang siswa berdiri didepan kelas menatap beberapa siswi dan siswa cantik yang berlalu lalang melewati ke empatnya.

Salahsatu siswa tinggi, tampan, bolamata besar dengan telinga lebarnya bersiul untuk menggoda hingga beberapa siswi dan siswa cantik terjerat dan merona. Kyungsoo salahsatu siswa yang tengah berdiri diantara siswa brengsek itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya namun kedua mata besarnya tetap fokus pada sebuah novel yang dibacanya.

"Chanyeol." panggil Taemin yang berdiri tepat disamping laki-laki tinggi itu. Chanyeol sontak langsung menatap kearah si pemanggil. "Apa?"

Taemin menunjuk salahsatu siswa berkacamata yang tengah duduk dengan sebuah buku tebal yang ia baca. Sontak Kyungsoo, Minhyuk dan begitupun dengan Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjukan Taemin. Ketiganya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ku dengar siswa itu menyukai mu, Chanyeol." lontar Taemin begitu saja. Sontak Kyungsoo dan Minhyuk menahan tawanya, sedangkan Chanyeol berdecih tak suka. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang tampan, siswa populer, jadi dambaan semua siswi dan siswa cantik. Jangan lupa seorang _Park Chanyeol_ berasal dari keluarga berada disukai oleh siswa yang bahkan dipandang oleh mata saja membosankan.

Taemin akhirnya mengeluarkan smirknya, "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar lontaran Taemin hanya berdecih setengah mengejek, "Apa taruhannya?"

"Buat dia membuka pahanya untukmu, jika kau menang kau bisa mengambil motor milikku. Bagaimana?" ucapan Taemin jelas membuat Kyungsoo dan Minhyuk membolakan matanya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berdecih dengan setengah mengejek. "Kau akan menyesal Taemin!"

Taemin akhirnya membawa langkah kakinya untuk menghampiri siswa itu, sedangkan ketiga nya hanya menatap apa yang dilakukan Taemin. Laki-laki itu membawa siswa berkacamata tepat kehadapan ketiganya, namun lebih tepatnya kehadapan Chanyeol. "Kau menyukai Chanyeol bukan?"

Siswa berkacamata itu jelas terkejut dengan apa yang dilontarkan siswa tampan yang membawanya. Ia berdiri dengan gugup, bahkan detak jantungnya menggila saat kedua mata besar milik Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens. Siswa dengan tubuh mungilnya hanya menundukan kepalanya dan ia terus membenarkan kacamatanya yang serasa terus melorot dari tempatnya, namun dengan seketika kedua mata sipit miliknya langsung membola dengan sempurna saat Chanyeol membisikan satu kalimat yang membuatnya terkejut luar biasa.

.

.

"Baekhyun." siswa berkacamata itu langsung menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika dan ia menatap dengan bingung siswa dengan postur tubuh yang hampir sama dengannya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan datar, "Jangan turuti apa yang Chanyeol katakan atau kau akan menyesal!"

Hanya ucapan sederhana dan Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja membuat siswa berkacamata itu memandangi kepergiannya.

Hingga kini Baekhyun sampai di flat sederhananya, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan kedua mata sipitnya menatap lurus langit-langit rumah miliknya. Namun suara lowbass milik Chanyeol menggema ditelinganya, menghancurkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Haruskah aku menurutinya, tapi..." Baekhyun bergumam dengan pikirannya yang terus bergelut antara ucapan Chanyeol dan yang telah diucapkan Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Chanyeol bersama ketiga sahabatnya kini tengah berada disalahsatu ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul bersama dan menghabiskan waktunya. Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan novelnya ia duduk dengan santai di sofa empuk, sedangkan Taemin dan Minhyuk tengah asik bermain playstation. Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di samping Kyungsoo sesekali hanya merecoki laki-laki mungil dengan mata besarnya itu. Namun jelas bagi Kyungsoo itu bukanlah hal asing baginya. Sesekali Chanyeol bersender dibahu Kyungsoo dan melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat laki-laki mungil dengan mata besarnya itu menoyor kepala yang kini tengah bersender dibahunya dengan seenak jidat. "Kau manis aku menyukaimu."

"Laki-laki brengsek sepertimu bukan tipe ku, tuan Park." sahut Kyungsoo dengan tetap fokus membaca novelnya. Sontak Chanyeol hanya terkekeh bodoh dan terus bersender dibahu Kyungsoo. "Jika Baekhyun menuruti perkataanmu, ku pastikan dia manusia terbodoh."

Sontak Chanyeol langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Taemin langsung menoleh kearah keduanya lebih tepatnya kearah Chanyeol. "Astaga, Baekhyun si culun itu, Chan."

Chanyeol hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Terdengar dering ponsel milik seseorang dan itu adalah milik Chanyeol. Ia langsung merogoh ponsel miliknya didalam saku celana, namun Chanyeol langsung mendengus tak suka saat satu nama tertera dilayar ponselnya. Ponsel itu ia lempar begitu saja keatas meja dan mengabaikan panggilan telpon untuknya.

"Yejin?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu saja dan hanya terdengar dengusan kesal sebagai jawabannya. "Bukankah gadis itu tidak tahu malu?"

"Dan kau melampiaskan amarah mu pada orang lain?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjemput, namun Baekhyun masih berkutik dengan pikirannya tentang tawaran Chanyeol. Dimana itu adalah sebuah tawaran yang sederhana agar ia menjadi kekasih dari laki-laki tinggi, tampan dan pujaan hatinya sejak duduk di Junior High School. Namun sayang selama bertahun-tahun satu sekolahpun Chanyeol tidak pernah melirik dirinya sedikitpun.

Baekhyun memandangi wajahnya didepan cermin, kacamata tebal yang bertengger mengapit hidung mungilnya dengan rambut pirang dan poni menutupi sebagian matanya membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas pelannya.

"Aku memang tidak menarik." gumam Baekhyun dan kembali duduk dikursi belajarnya dengan buku yang terbuka namun hanya dipandangi oleh Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya membuka sebuah kotak berwarna biru dan disana terdapat beberapa kertas dan lembaran foto yang ia simpan dengan rapih. Salahsatu foto Baekhyun ambil dan ia pandangi dengan senyuman kecilnya. "Sudah sejak lama aku mencintaimu, Chanie. Sejak kau masih bersama Yejin."

.

.

.

Mesin mobil Chanyeol matikan tepat dihalaman rumah miliknya. Ia membawa langkah kaki lebarnya untuk memasuki rumah besar milik kedua orangtua nya. Namun seperti biasa hanya maid yang menyapa kepulangan Chanyeol membuat anak tunggal dari keluarga Park itu terbiasa. Ia langsung melangkah menaiki puluhan anak tangga dimana letak kamarnya berada. Tas sekolahnya langsung ia lempar begitu saja, sedangkan tubuhnya langsung ia jatuhkan diatas tempat tidur.

"Si culun itu ku jamin dia akan melakukannya, sama seperti yang lainnya." gumam Chanyeol dengan decihannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan kearah walk-in closet disana ada sebuah foto terpajang dengan beberapa lontaran yang Chanyeol tulis. Kedua mata besar miliknya menatap datar saat lagi-lagi bayangan itu datang kembali tergambar dengan nyata didalam ingatan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara cicit burung membangunkan sosok mungil yang kini masih bergelung didalam selimutnya. Otot-otot kakunya ia renggangkan hingga lemas dan bangkit berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk bersiap memulai harinya seperti biasa.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun bersiap dan kini seragam sekolahnya sudah menempel dengan pas ditubuhnya. Mata sipitnya sedikit melirik jam dinding dan laki-laki mungil itu menghela nafas lega karena ia masih mempunyai waktu untuk membuat sarapan sederhananya. Jari-jari lentiknya dengan lihai memasak nasi goreng kimchi. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Baekhyun menyelesaikan masakannya yang kini terhidang diatas meja makan dengan setengah gelas susu strawberry kesukaannya.

Namun sayang suapannya terhenti begitu saja saat seseorang masuk tanpa permisi kedalam rumahnya. Baekhyun tentu tahu siapa pelakunya, laki-laki tinggi dengan kulit albino layaknya mayat hidup yang berjalan.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kerumah orang lain, tuan Oh?" lontar Baekhyun dan menyuapkan sarapannya. Laki-laki albino itu hanya terkekeh dan melangkah membuka lemari es untuk mengambil susu dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas Baekhyun, "Jangan terlalu pelit, minumlah susu yang banyak agar kau cepat tumbuh dengan tinggi adik kecil."

Lontaran Sehun yang setengah mengejek itu hanya membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak bisa membeli susu setiap minggu, Sehun!"

"Aku yang akan membelinya." sahut Sehun begitu saja, namun nyatanya sahutan Sehun malah membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengus tak suka. "Aku bukan pengemis!"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

.

.

.

Pagi ini jalanan kota Seoul cukup padat dan membuat sebagian orang merasa kesal, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Suara alunan tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya, namun sayang alunan tak jelasnya terhenti begitu saja saat seseorang menyita perhatiannya. Tepat disamping mobilnya Chanyeol melihat siswa berkacamata itu tengah duduk bersampingan bersama laki-laki tampan namun dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda. Chanyeol tebak laki-laki itu berasal dari sekolah **Exoluxion High School**.

Hingga beberapa menit mobil milik Sehun terparkir tepat didepan gerbang sekolah. Laki-laki albino itu keluar dari mobilnya membuat banyak siswi dan siswa cantik tersita oleh ketampanannya. Sehun tentu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu." bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga milik Baekhyun membuat beberapa murid menatapnya dengan iri. Namun Baekhyun malah berdecih, "Cepatlah pergi jangan mencari perhatian disekolahku!"

Laki-laki albino itu hanya mengulum senyumnya dan lagi-lagi mengusak rambut hitam Baekhyun dengan gemas membuat sosok mungil itu mendengus kesal karena ulah Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang memandangi keduanya dari dalam mobil hanya berdecih tak suka.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu. Kelas Baekhyun begitu gaduh karena tidak ada guru yang masuk kedalam kelas, sedangkan sebelah tangan Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua mata sipit itu menatap fokus kearah lapangan basket. Disana ada sekumpulan siswa tengah bermain basket, namun yang jadi pusat perhatiannya adalah sosok Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat beberapa siswa menjahilinya.

Karena bosan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelasnya, beberapa murid tertawa membuat Baekhyun bingung dan ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Lorong-lorong kelas Baekhyun lewati dan sosok mungil itu semakin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan tawa dari murid-murid yang ia lewati.

"Byun si cupu yang bodoh." teriak beberapa murid dengan tawanya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan semua lontaran murid-murid itu. Hingga tanpa sadar ia kini berjalan melewati lapangan basket dan...

 **Brukkk...**

Baekhyun terjatuh membuat beberapa murid lagi-lagi menertawakannya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bola basket yang jelas terasa sakit.

"Byun si cupu yang bodoh." lagi-lagi teriakan itu terdengar kembali, Baekhyun tidak mau memperdulikannya karena yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan sialnya kacamata miliknya bahkan pecah. Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengambil kacamata miliknya, namun uluran tangan seseorang membuat Baekhyun dengan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, maaf aku tidak sengaja melemparnya kearahmu." ucapnya dan Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan polos. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Lanjutnya dan menunjukkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan ' _Byun si cupu yang bodoh_ ' yang ia lepas dari punggung Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti kenapa banyak murid menertawakannya dan mengejeknya.

Chanyeol yang berada ditengah lapangan lagi-lagi hanya menatap si culun Byun dengan seniornya yang melangkah pergi dan mulai menjauh.

Dan kini dua siswa itu berada di UKS namun sayang tidak ada siapapun disana. "Sa.. saya tidak apa-apa sunbae."

Laki-laki itu merengkuh bahu Baekhyun dan menatap kedua mata sipit Baekhyun yang tertutupi setengah poninya. "Jangan panggil aku Sunbae, panggil saja Dae hyung."

Baekhyun dengan ragu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Chanyeol kini berada didalam mobilnya tengah menatap Baekhyun dan sunbae nya ' _Daehyun_ ' tengah mengobrol bersama. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Chanyeol berdecih melihatnya saat keduanya tertawa dengan akrab.

Hingga motor Daehyun melaju tanpa sosok Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan menyalakan mesin mobil miliknya.

 **Tin.. tin.. tin..**

Terdengar klakson mobil membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan menengok kearah samping. Saat kaca mobil terbuka nampaklah sosok Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum tampan kearah Baekhyun. Bukan senyum tampan biasa yang Chanyeol sunggingkan, namun senyum brengseklah yang laki-laki tinggi itu perlihatkan.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" ajaknya. Namun Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran ku waktu itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author bawa **FF YAOI** baru semoga kalian suka.

Jangan lupa buat **FOLLOW, FAV** dan **REVIEW**. Karena **1 REVIEW** dari kalian adalah semangat buat author lanjutin nulisnya.

Terima **kritik** dan **saran** yang membangun.

 **NO BASH** yang bikin **DOWN**.

 **NO PLAGIAT.**

Dan **SIDERS** harap **kesadarannya** untuk menghargai karya author.


End file.
